


Is that a microphone in your pocket or are you just excited to see me

by smiles_and_dimples



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Fluf, Fluff, Idol Jaehyun, M/M, positive vibes only bc I said so, producer johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiles_and_dimples/pseuds/smiles_and_dimples
Summary: “Like I wouldn’t mind if he wanted to choke me with his thighs, in fact I think that would be the best moment of my life”“Bro that’s so gay”Also known as the time Jaehyun accidentally became an idol and focused more on his hot producer Johnny instead of promoting his comeback
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Is that a microphone in your pocket or are you just excited to see me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! This is my first fic so please be kind and let me know what you think! I've recently gotten into NCT and quarantine has only made it worse haha! so this is the result, enjoy :)

It started the same way most things happened these days, because of a viral video.

The sun filtered through the window, creating a glare on Jaehyun’s screen. He huffs and sprawls around on his bed until he found a comfortable position that blocked the light. His essay remains untouched on his desk, but it’s fine because it's due Friday so even if he procrastinates for the rest of the night, he should be able to cram it tomorrow. Taeil’s monthly spotify playlist (this one’s called  _ it’s gonna be May _ and Jaehyuns thankful his friendship with Taeil is strong enough that he doesn’t feel obligated to pretend its funny) is playing softly through the phone’s speakers as he lazily scrolls through his twitter feed. 

When his own face pops up on his screen, he gasps and chokes simultaneously. He might have a twitter but he doesn’t busy himself with social media and has a fairly light presence online, something which he’d like to maintain. After seeing the thousands of retweets and likes, he recognized Mark’s twitter handle at the top of the post and pushes the knowledge away for the moment to press play on the video. Immediately, a low quality image of him starts to move as piano bars replace Taeil’s 90’s playlist. 

“No fucking way,” Jaehyun tenses when he realises what this video is of. His own voice begins to sing along and he cringes as his body on the screen sways back and forth to the music. It was an OST of some recent drama filled with longing words and a pop undertone. Chenle needed some help singing the song to get the right tone and emotion to fit the mood that was needed. It’s not that he couldn’t have gotten it himself in the end, but Chenle was feeling so much pressure to do well and Jaeyun hated seeing those he cared about upset. Call him a people pleaser, but if he could help in any way, he would. Except now it ended up online and his ears burned from how hard he was blushing. 

Anyone could see this. Literally anyone. Jaehyun knows he could sing and that many people have called him talented, but it's one thing to think of it and another to display it out loud for everyone to see. 

He rolled over to push his face directly into a pillow and screamed as if it would lessen his embarrassment. As much as he normally loved his dongsaeng, Mark was going to get his ass kicked for this. Screaming did absolutely nothing and Jaehyun decided to see why it was deemed view worthy when he saw it attracted attention from a verified account. His eyes bulged and he hesitantly clicked on the account. The post was retweeted with a simple ‘nice.’ with the video which wouldn’t have been so bad on its own, but it was the fact that the person had an entertainment company in their bio. Jaehyun may not know a lot of information on pop culture like his friends, but he knew that this was a big name. 

Jaehyun was well liked by all of his classmates, even elected as class president in high school. He studied hard to stay at the top to please his parents and his teachers, but was undeniably kind and admired by those around him, receiving lockers full of notes and gifts on Valentine’s Day. On the weekends, Jaehyun could be found volunteering at the local animal shelter since he wasn’t allowed to have a pet of his own and, which he’ll never confess, because he cried every time the sad animal shelter commercials appeared on the TV. 

After school curriculars were mandatory until senior year and Jaehyun, well all seniors really, chose to go straight home as soon as the last bell rang. This was his last semester though, and as ready as he was to move on, he was going to miss his dongsaengs. He would usually be found hanging in the dance studio as there was an end of year performance that was held annually. The same event he had helped Chenle prepare for. 

While he didn’t exactly have a set plan for the future, he expected to find a well paying successful job with a reputable title, maybe settle down in a few years and have a few children of his own. Jaehyun wanted to become an idol as much as most people-- it was a fun dream to romanticize and daydream about during math class, but never a real possibility to entertain because of how ridiculous it sounded. But never say he wasn’t one to be adaptable at a given moment.

The rest of the school year went smoothly and Jaehyun could almost say the video of him could be forgotten. He was wrong. Someone tagged his account to the video and then Jaehyun was sitting in front of a representative of SM Entertainment looking at contracts and agreements.

Like most things Jaehyun did in life, he threw himself into training, spending every minute strengthening his voice and learning how to be an eye catching dancer. He was whipped into shape, getting up to date with iconic performances and dates in the music industry. Days of working till he felt like he was going to throw up if he wasn’t good enough and nights spent crying till his eyes were too swollen to open. Endless support from his friends and the growing passion to become a singer brought him confidence and assurance that this was something he was capable of becoming.

After training for the better part of the year, Jaehyun was finally preparing for his official debut. 

\--

It was the first day in the studio and Jaehyun showed up a few minutes early in nervous anticipation. He wasn’t going to start recording today unfortunately. The plan was to go over his concept and find a potential song that would fit his image and be a solid title song. 

The man in the studio with the legs for miles was not part of the plan. 

Holy hell, Jaehyun has met a lot of attractive people in the past year in the agency from idols to actors, but they never caught his eyes like this.

Standing near the soundboard scrolling through his phone was a guy who looked to be about his age, probably a few years older. Caramel hair was styled in a care free fashion away from his forehead and he had a black short sleeved t-shirt tucked into ripped black jeans that sinfully hugged his thighs. A silver chain necklace hung around his neck complimenting the single long earring on his right ear. The man looked up when he noticed someone else is in the room with him and Jaehyun just about combusts on the spot. 

Jaehyun kind of shuts down as the guy puts his phone in his back pocket, his arm muscles flexing as he moves, and his smile is absolutely blinding. Jaehyun himself is pretty tall but the guy seems to get taller and taller as he approaches him from across the room.

“Jaehyun! It’s nice to meet you, my name is John and I’m going to be helping you for the next few months,” 

John reached out his hand and if Jaehyun had more than two working brain cells he would realize he was supposed to reach out and shake his hand. 

Alas, Jaehyun could only think about how this man’s shoulders were as wide as his and how his legs would buckle at the sounds of John’s voice if he wasn’t careful.

At the almost imperceivable furrow of John’s eyebrows, Jaehyun suddenly sprang back to life “Ah yes! Thank you so much for your support and aid in this process,” That sounded normal, right? Jaehyun overcalculated and slapped John’s hand before remembering to slow down and interact like a normal human.

They moved toward the couch and chairs in the studio where Jaehyun noticed contained information on his debut in a quick glance. As Jaehyun went to sit down, he tried to smooth down his shirt and give off a cool vibe as if he wasn’t wearing the same grey sweats he went to bed in and a beanie over his messy bleached hair. 

John began to go over some of his ideas for the overall feel of the songs suggesting multiple beats and lines of lyrics that had been thrown around to create different verses. He was aware this was an important moment, this studio was nicer than the ones he had his vocal training in so it must belong so John was likely really important and the whole table was littered solely with possibilities for his first album. And yet, Jaehyun was focusing on the way John gestured with his hands and the curve of his lips as they moved when he spoke and especially how he bit his lip periodically between topics. It became a bit awkward though when Jaehyun noticed the room was really quiet and looked up to John’s eyes which were trained on him in a look that suggested he was expecting a response from Jaehyun.

“Uh,” is the brilliant response that comes out of his mouth.

John chuckles at him and Jaehyun suddenly can’t wait to get back to his dorm and hide in his comforter and maybe never move again. 

“Sorry, I forget how this can be pretty overwhelming. How about we start by trying out a few sounds and getting to know what fits right with you?” John leaned down and jotted a few notes on his personal notepad. 

Jaehyun can only nod in agreement and when John looks up and grins, Jaehyun can only hope his own doesn’t look too strained.


End file.
